


Tumblr Prompts: The Raven Cycle/Pynch

by lady_mab



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: Prompts from tumblr for The Raven Cycle (all Pynch atm y'all let me write other characters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasi asked: "Having their hair washed by the other/taking a bath together for Ronan and Adam? I'm in a mood, apparently."

Adam sat on the edge of the porch, staring down at the top of Ronan’s head. There was a mostly dried collection of… he didn’t even know what. It looked like it could have been offal, but how it would get to Ronan’s head, he had no idea.

“What were you doing?”

“It’s Opal’s fault.”

“You can’t just blame her if you don’t know.”

“It’s almost always her fault, so my point is valid.”

Adam sighed and reached for the towel that was draped over the edge of the bucket. Inside was a mix of warm water and some of his shampoo. “Why didn’t you do something when it was still fresh? It would have washed off easier.”

He shrugged, careless, watching a bug crawl over the toe of his boot. “I was busy.”

Adam sighed and wrung out the towel. “Lean your head forward,” he instructed, pushing at the base of Ronan’s skull with the tips of his fingers.

The head tilted forward easily, Ronan always giving in to Adam’s hands.

He started behind one ear, moving the towel in gentle circles and sloughing water across the skin with little to no care for the way it dripped everywhere. Ronan twitched and rolled his shoulders, trying to escape beads of water undoubtedly trickling down his spine, but he didn’t say anything so Adam ignored it.

“It’s caked on,” he grumbled, scrubbing with a bit more force to Ronan’s head. “What the actual fuck.”

“I don’t know.”

“The hell you don’t. You don’t even have hair, and yet…” Still, he didn’t push the topic. He set aside the towel and switched to his hands, picking at the bits that looked like scabs and prodding across the surface of the skull. “You’re not injured under all this mess, are you?”

“It doesn’t hurt, if that’s what you’re asking.”

It wasn’t, but that was probably as close to an answer as he was going to get. He had too many questions and not enough words for them. He could always ask Cabeswater later – make sure that Ronan and Opal hadn’t gotten into trouble.

Well, any more trouble than usual.

Ronan hummed in amusement, his eyes closed against Adam’s touch.

Annoyed, Adam gave his head a bit more of a forceful shove then he should have, and it brought out a cackle from the man before him. “Did you do this on purpose?”

“I didn’t.” He smirked, one eye cracking open to cast a sideways glance up at Adam. “Even if you don’t believe me.”

“Hm.” Adam shifted up to lean forward, scrubbing down over Ronan’s brow.

Ronan reached up and caught his arm and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin. “Let me know the next time you want to wash your hair. I’ll return the favor.”

“How, by dumping a bucket of waste over my head?”

When Ronan laughed, Adam could feel it from where he leaned against his back. A rumble in his chest, sharp and harsh, just like the rest of him. “I hope not.”

“Same here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase asked: "Sharing a dessert"

They stood before the advertisement, both assessing it with a critical eye.

“I’m going to get it,” Ronan said as Adam choked on a splutter of surprise.

“You’re not going to finish it.”

“Split it with me.”

“I’m getting cavities just looking at it. And indigestion.”

“No fun,” Ronan said, taking Adam’s hand as casually as he did every time and tugging him along into the ice cream parlor.

The Virginian heat vanished in a gasp of air conditioning and sugar-sweet air. The shock sent goose pimples up Adam’s arms, though it didn’t make Ronan hesitate in the slightest.

“I can’t believe you,” he grumbled, not loud enough to be heard, but he knew the intention was felt by the cut of a smirk on Ronan’s lips when he ordered the monstrous dessert.

It was also ridiculously expensive, considering the fact that it probably took seven people to consume it. Perhaps if Blue and Gansey and Henry were here, they would be able to make a dent. If only by sheer numbers than any desire to enjoy it.

Did Ronan even like sweet things?

“Please tell me you’re secretly buying this for Opal.”

“No. Fuck, do you want to see her hyped up on this much sugar?” Ronan cast Adam a look over his shoulder, and they both knew that the answer was a definite ‘no’. So instead they took a seat and waited for one of the employees to bring over the architecturally unstable ice cream beast.

They sat across from each other at the small booth in the corner of the restaurant. Adam drummed his fingers against the formica, and Ronan watched the back of his hands. The tendons moving beneath skin, the freckles (which had grown darker in the summer sun), dancing with the movement.

“You’re going to help me eat this,” Ronan finally declared in a way that offered no discussion on the matter. “At least a bite.”

Adam grumbled because he couldn’t argue, and Ronan smirked the way he always did and reached for Adam’s hand.

Calloused fingers brushed the back of his hand, dipping in the ridges between his knuckles, tracing the shape of his fingers – it was a quick touch, there and gone again, but Adam could feel the ghost of it the entire time.

When the dessert was delivered, it wasn’t as big as Adam had feared, but it was still unnecessarily large. They were offered two spoons to eat with, a large serving one already stabbed into the side of the thing, and two bowls. She said to let her know if they needed anything, and retreated far more quickly now that she was relieved of her burden.

Adam took up his spoons and contemplated the best way to attack. Ronan, as always, jumped right in without any forethought and started to eat spoonful after spoonful.

“I’m getting nauseous just looking at it.”

“Shut up, Parrish. We’ll go back to the Barns after this and sleep it off.”

That didn’t sound so bad, but it also meant taking a too-fast car ride on a stomach too-full of ice cream back to the Barns. Ronan nudged his foot under the table, a dangerous smile on his lips, and Adam knew that he stood no chance when Ronan gave him that look.

It was a challenge as much as it was a promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasi asked: "Don't be fucking rude"

Ronan leaned back in his chair, arm slung over the back of Adam’s as he surveyed the trembling roommate. “So you’re the one that Adam keeps talking about.” 

“U-uhh…” 

“What, you mean he hasn’t mentioned me?” 

Adam pressed a hand against his forehead, wondering why he thought letting Ronan come visit his campus was even remotely a good idea. It was a marvel that he left Opal at home. “Don’t start.” 

“What?” 

“Sorry about him,” Adam said, ignoring the way that his roommate jumped anytime Ronan even moved. He even ignored the way Ronan’s arm draped possessively around his shoulder – still looking like it could be around the back of the chair to a casual observer. 

His roommate waved a hand after a hesitation that lasted a moment too long. “It’s okay. I’ll just… Go out. Let me know if you want me to pick anything up.” He didn’t even wait for Adam’s confirmation before booking it out the door. 

As soon as the heavy wood slammed shut behind his frightened footsteps, Adam smacked Ronan’s knee and tried very hard not to be amused as Ronan leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss to his neck. “Don’t be fucking rude.” 

“I can’t help it. It’s in my nature.” 

“A lot of awful things are in your nature, Ronan Lynch.”

“And yet you put up with me anyway, Parrish."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase asked: "Believer by Imagine Dragons"

**First thing’s first** \- Some people have an inner filter, that cycles through what they’re supposed to say and sorts out what is garbage and what is good. Ronan doesn’t.

He spews whatever sort of vitriol comes into his head – most of it, at least. Adam has seen what is inside his head, and frankly, a little vitriol is calm compared to most of the things that go on in there.

Ronan is always ready for a fight, ready to force things to change.

That is never going to go away. The irony about pushing for change is never changing your opinion on it.

But Adam admires that in him. That he’s not afraid to yell, to fight and bite and scrape his way through those too slow to move out of his path.

It’s as beautiful and as dangerous as the forest inside his mind.

* * *

**Second thing’s second** \- Someone recently made the mistake of trying to tell Adam what to do. Off-hand, casual, a suggestion on how to better himself.

Earlier, Adam might have listened.

He might have kept any opinion to himself and shut his mouth and did as he was told.

Not anymore.

Instead, he took a breath and spewed fire.

* * *

**Third thing’s third** \- There was a strange disconnect between how people saw Ronan, and how Adam say Ronan.

They saw a danger, a villain, a devil.

Adam saw all those things and laughed. At how wrong and how right they were.

He felt so much lighter with his hand in Ronan’s.

* * *

**Last thing’s last** \- Ronan kissed him like he was a desperate gasp of air, a fervent prayer, a wave of calm in the storm of his soul.

Adam kissed him back as though he was a blazing fire that cleansed. Burning away the bits and pieces of the him that used to be, the one that took the punches because he couldn’t fight back.

He used to have a hard time knowing who he was.

Now, he was the one that commanded the trees and finally felt safe inside his own skin. He was the one who had seen the shape of the world and remade it for himself. But not before Ronan had shattered it and laid it bare for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori asked: "10 Sentences - Pynch"

  * _Angst:_ There’s a hole inside of Ronan’s chest after Gansey, and he tries (unsuccessfully) to shove it full of Adam -- who has never fit well, in anything, but especially not in Gansey’s shadow.
  * _AU:_ The wizard lowers his hands, only a fraction, only once the errant knight sheathes his sword and holds his own hands aloft -- though his grin is sharp enough to cut in place of any blade. 
  * _Crack:_ “There’s a special place in hell for people who like this song,” Adam commented dully, protest unheard, as Ronan hummed louder and beat out a rhythm that could be no other than a song about murderous squashes against Adam’s shoulders. 
  * _Future fic:_ When Adam returns to the Barns that afternoon, breathing in the scent of a home he’s learning to make his, he takes a moment to stop and watch Ronan across the way, a careless and unguarded smile at peace on his knife-sharp features as he stoops to investigate something that Adam can’t see. 
  * _First Time:_ The first time they met could have gone better, could have had less swearing and vague threats of violence from Ronan, could have had less thinly-veiled sarcastic quips from Adam, but at the same time, it was so painfully them that it couldn’t have been more perfect. 
  * _Fluff:_ Adam’s hand stretches for the ceiling, an attempt to block out the overhead light or to reach for something that isn’t there, Ronan isn’t too sure -- but he’s reaching as well, the tips of his fingers tracing the dips and ridges of Adam’s wrist, pressing his palm against the back of the hand that had always caught his attention. 
  * _Humor:_ “Who are you and what have you done with Parrish?” Ronan asks, wide-eyed and mostly serious as a soft One squash, two squash-- comes from the man beside him.
  * _Hurt/Comfort:_ Comfort is a strange and foreign concept -- touching is more so -- to both of them, so it’s enough when Adam curls up in the passenger seat with Ronan’s sweater as a pillow, because he’s there, and they have always been aware of the effect their presence has on the other. 
  * _Smut:_ There are fingers against his lips, soft and curious, and Ronan -- shy, equally curious -- parts his lips and tips his head just far enough to capture them in his mouth, enjoying the sharp gasp that escapes from Adam and the rabbit-quick pulse hammering against his chest, and the eyes (intense and focused as always) unable to pull away. 
  * _UST:_ Adam’s head has rolled back against Ronan’s mattress, as the two of them sit side-by-side-but-not-too-close, and the sun washes the golden curve of his neck in warmth of the summer evening and Ronan watches the shadows flicker as he breathes.



**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to throw prompts in my tumblr ask-box! http://lil-miss-banana.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
